Know Your Enemy
Know Your Enemy is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of the game. It is the eighth case of Rosenoque and also the first case in Memorial Avenue. Plot After Mayor Leonard Oakley had told them of the news about an unidentified arsonist who had struck Memorial Avenue with a giant explosion, he transferred the precinct to the district that mainly surrounded the war torn history of Rosenoque and the home of many war veterans. A couple days after their arrival, Leigh Tempest and the player arrived at the local park named after one of the two of the city's founders, Reginald Oakley, when they found the body of local historian Rhonda Shields shot in the heart. They gathered clues and suspects when Deputy Mayor Vanessa Clark burst into the department's offices reporting that her home was raided. They soon added her to the list when she claimed that Rhonda's killer was the one who broke into her house. Shortly after, their second interrogation with war veteran (and Vanessa's husband) Andrew Clark was halted when the latter was injured by an unknown person. Later journalist Kendra Currant published the attack and accused the victim having a hand in the attempted assassination. After all the clues were put together, the player arrested Andrew Clark for the murder. Andrew soon confessed after he was faced with all the evidence. Andrew told them that he knew Rhonda was up to no good, plotting to usurp the peaceful lives of many people. He even saw her following several war veterans, including himself. When a few later showed up dead, he suspected her being the one to kill him, as all the victims was found with a bullet wound in their body. However, when he was nearly killed, he realized he made a mistake and pondered whether he should've handed himself in or not, but was unable due to recovering from the surgery. Judge Brighton was lenient with him pleading guilty on making a mistake and sentenced him to a hospital arrest till he was healed and then he would spend 10 years in prison. In the aftermath, Kendra insisted that they should look more and she told them that she wrote a list of the killer's victims on a notepad that she left in the park. Upon inspecting the notepad, Jordan Brown confirmed that all victims noted on the pad was killed mysteriously by a gun wound and no other evidence of who killed them. They asked Andrew if he had any knowledge of how he could've been targeted. He told them that he left a surveillance photo in his safe. Upon finding the photo, they noticed a threat to Andrew. They asked private eye Karter Layton if he saw anyone spying on the victims but he said he only noticed the victim's activities. Weapon expert Jacob Wilson helped the detectives find an explosive detonator near the Clark memorial and according to Jacob's analysis, the type of gunpowder on the detonator matched the explosive shells discovered in the ruins of the houses destroyed in the explosion. Shortly after, the detectives reported to Vanessa Clark, who demanded that they catch the arsonist and the killer so her husband's actions would not be in vain. After ensuring that Kendra would be discreet and quiet about her investigation, The team continued searching for the killer and arsonist. Summary Victim *'Rhonda Shields' (found shot dead in the Reginald Oakley park) Murder Weapon *'Besson .32 Revolver' Killer *'Andrew Clark' Suspects Profile *The suspect is a skilled marksman *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect owns an Irish Wolfhound Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears a watch Profile *The suspect is a skilled marksman *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect owns an Irish Wolfhound Appearance *The suspect wears a watch Profile *The suspect is a skilled marksman *The suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears a watch Profile *The suspect is a skilled marksman *The suspect owns an Irish Wolfhound Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect is a skilled marksman *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect owns an Irish Wolfhound Appearance *The suspect wears a watch Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a skilled marksman. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer owns an Irish Wolfhound. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer wears a watch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Reginald Oakley Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Gun Holster, Medal) *Examine Medal. (Result: Name Unraveled; New Suspect: Andrew Clark) *Talk to Andrew Clark about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Damien Clark Memorial) *Investigate Damien Clark Memorial. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Magnifying Glass) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Erik Shields) *Inform Erik Shields of his daughter's death. *Examine Magnifying Glass. (Result: Logo Revealed) *Examine Logo. (Result: Private Eye Logo; New Suspect: Karter Layton) *Interrogate Karter Layton about his equipment on a crime scene. *Examine Gun Holster. (Result: Unknown Liquid) *Analyze Unknown Liquid. (09:00:00; The killer drinks coffee) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer is a skilled marksman; Murder Weapon Found: Besson .32 Revolver) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Vanessa about her accusation of her house raid. (New Crime Scene: The Clark Residence) *Investigate The Clark Residence. (Result: Torn Paper, Cushions) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Threat to the Victim) *Talk to Andrew Clark about his threat to the victim. (Attribute: Andrew is a skilled marksman and drinks coffee, Vanessa is a skilled marksman) *Examine Cushions. (Result: High Tech Binoculars) *Analyze High Tech Binoculars. (12:00:00) *Ask Karter Layton about why he had surveillance photos of the victim. (Attribute: Karter is a skilled marksman and drinks coffee) *Investigate Damien Clark Statue. (Result: Bouquet of Flowers, Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Journalist's Notes; New Suspect: Kendra Currant) *Talk to Kendra Currant about her notes on the victim. (Attribute: Kendra drinks coffee) *Examine Bouquet of Flowers. (Result: Bullet Casing) *Analyze Bullet Casing. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns an Irish Wolfhound) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Kendra Currant about her article on the victim's death. (Attribute: Kendra is a skilled marksman and owns an Irish Wolfhound; New Crime Scene: The Clark Kitchen) *Investigate the Clark Kitchen. (Clues: Defaced Photo, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Defaced Photo. (Result: White Powder) *Examine White Powder. (Result: Allergy Medication) *Talk to Vanessa Clark about why she defaced the victim's photo. *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Damaged Footage) *Analyze Damaged Footage. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Erik Shields about his argument with the victim. *Investigate Park Fountain. (Clues: Ammunition, Pile of Sticks) *Examine Ammunition. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Pile of Sticks. (Result: Revolver) *Analyze Revolver. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a watch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Blood, Thicker Than Water (1/6). (No stars) Blood, Thicker Than Water (1/6) *See what Kendra Currant wants to say. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Reginald Oakley Park. (Clues: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: List of Names) *Analyze List of Names. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Andrew Clark about who could have targeted him. *Investigate The Clark Residence. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Surveillance Photo) *Examine Surveillance Photo. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Consult Karter Layton about the photo. (Reward: Private Eye Coat) *See what Jacob Wilson discovered about the explosion. (Available at the start of Blood, Thicker Than Water 1; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Damien Clark Memorial. (Result: Bushes) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Stained Detonator) *Examine Stained Detonator. (Result: Grey Stain) *Analyze Grey Stain. (06:00:00) *Go see Vanessa Clark about latest discoveries on the arsonist investigation. (Available after all tasks has been completed) *Ensure that Kendra Clark won't say anything about the serial killer in the news. (Available after all tasks has been completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based on a saying derived from Sun Tzu's The Art of War, an ancient Chinese military treatise. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Memorial Avenue